1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to surgical ports. The invention more particularly relates to surgical ports for abdominal surgery, although it is not limited thereto.
2. State of the Art
Endoscopic or laparoscopic surgery has existed for over two decades. The surgery usually involves making three small incisions in the abdomen, into which endoscopic surgical tools such as scissors, graspers etc., are introduced through trocar sleeves. Surgical trocars generally include a cylinder with a sharply pointed end and a sleeve around the cylinder. The pointed end of the cylinder is used to make a hole in the abdomen and facilitates entry of the sleeve into the body cavity. When the cylinder is removed from the sleeve, the sleeve provides a port through which instrumentation may be introduced.
Instrumentation for laparoscopic surgery may include an insufflation means (usually a carbon dioxide source and tubing), a fiber optic light, a forceps (grasper), a scissors, a stapler, a clip applier, a video camera, etc., depending upon the nature of the surgery. The proximal end of the trocar may include one or more valves such as flapper valves or washer valves which are attached to the cylinder for preventing escape of gas (desufflation) from the abdominal cavity as the instrumentation is placed into and removed from the trocar sleeve.